


Hide and Seek & Tag

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: And Running, Gen, Kiran Is Good At Climbing, Running Away From Sharena, and hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Kiran refuse to wear the spring outfit that Sharena had gave him.So he ran and hide.





	Hide and Seek & Tag

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a spoilers for those who didn't have Spring Sharena. She had a conversation on level 40 about wanting Kiran to wear it, so sorry for the bit of spoiling.  
> Funny that I didn't know about this and wrote this before getting Spring Sharena, and somehow predicted she will tell Kiran to wear one.

It was a normal morning.

Nothing out of the ordinary, the Heroes were everywhere, the birds were chirping, the sky was blue.

Until…

“Get back here, Kiran!”

The heroes in the hallway jumped at the yelling, when they turned to the source, all they could see was a blur of white brushing past them, following it was Sharena and Spring Sharena.

“We agreed on this!” Spring Sharena said.

Kiran skidded to a stop on a corner and start dashing again to the left hall, towards the training field.

“I agreed nothing to this!” Kiran yelled back “I agreed NOTHING!”

“Yes you did.” Sharena yelled.

“That’s peer pressuring, I-” he slipped between Marth and Caeda and continued running “-said “no” clearly! You’re just making excuses! I’ll never be a victim like your brother!”

He turned in different corners, mentally cheering himself as the voice sounded further away. He skidded to a halt in front of the main hall room, straining to hear if there were any sounds before finally slipping inside quietly, shushing the heroes as they gave him curious (and some amused) looks.

“Don’t say anything.” he whispered while taking his boots of and threw them into a satchel that he brought along that usually stored books, along with his Summoner coat and threw it under Feh’s usual spot.

“What’s going on?” Ike asked.

“Anyone who snitch me out will receive a Time Out corner for half an hour and no deserts for a week.” he warned before climbing onto the ancient old doors that was carved with patterns, which serves as excellent footholds as he climbed on it.

“Wha-”

“Aha!” Spring Sharena practically kicked the door open, making it slam against the stone wall.

She received looks, but she ignored it and looked around.

“Have you guys seen Kiran?” she asked.

“No.” Eirika replied “Did you need him for something?”

“We’re celebrating Easter and we’re trying to get him into this outfit, but he ran away before we got to him.”

She showed them the outfit, which was very similar to Alfonse, but the sleeves were styled to be rolled up to the elbows, and there was no veil.

At that time, Kiran poked half of his head of and gave them the look of warning that must have probably meant  _ ‘I swear to anyone up there if any of you dare snitch me…’ _

But some of the heroes had turned their heads towards him, making Sharena looking back, and Kiran quick enough to hid his head.

Sharena let out a gleeful giggle and approached the door slowly.

“Come on, Kiran~.” she coaxed out.

She turned the door quickly, and look up.

But there was no one there.

“Huh?” she said.

“There was a butterfly up there, it flew away.” Myrrh explained “It was really pretty.”

“Yeah.” Nowi agreed.

“Fine, he must be in his room.” she pouted before leaving “Tell me if you spot him.”

The doors shut quietly, and some of the heroes breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Finally.” a voice said on top of their head.

They look up at the source, and lo and behold, the Summoner was clinging on the part of the wall that was on top of the doors..

He climbed back down slowly, and poked his head cautiously out of the hallway, and then breathed out a sigh of relief and sat next to Fae, and petted her head.

“You must really hate the outfit if you’re running away from her.” Leon commented.

“Not interested in dressing up. It looked so stuffy.” he said “Like when ‘you’re sweating and your clothes are clinging to you’ kind of way.”

“How long are you going to stay here?” Catria asked.

“Until I hear ominous footsteps.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and 2 days later, Spring Sharena came home and I was screaming like crazy. Her IV was horrible, but I still take it nonetheless.  
> Sharena's so fun to use, I absolutely love her.  
> Anna in Bridal outfit coming soon?


End file.
